Harusnya Kau Katakan
by Kizhuo
Summary: Memendam rasa itu menyakitkan, semakin dipendam semakin menumpuk. jika saja ruang hati dapat dilihat, maka hati orang yang memendamg perasaannya itu ibarat gerbong kereta yang dipenuhi penumapang dihari kerja. sesak. lalu, dapatkah Tetsuya keluar dari rasa sesak itu? Lets read it! akakuro fic. .


Harusnya Kau Katakan

.

.

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Kiki z

.

.

Cast

Akashi Seijurou

Kuroko Tetsuya

Furihata Kouki

Midorima Shintaro

.

.

Warning!

BL, Typo, Alur Cepat, Paragraf tidak sinkron, AU, OOC, GaJe

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

.

.

No Flame! DLDR! Saya sudah mengingatkan!

.

.

…

Terjebak dalam lingkaran FriendZone itu mengerikan. Mau jujur takut tak lagi dianggap teman. Mau dipendam rasanya menyesakkan. Kata orang sih itu perkara mudah, tinggal bilang apa susahnya kan, daripada dipendam. Ibarat kata pepatah, tumbang sebelum masuk arena pertarungan. Namun kadang mereka yang memberi saran itu lupa jika berbicara lebih mudah dari prakteknya.

Bertahun-tahun memendam rasa akhirnya menjadi pilihan Tetsuya, ia tak siap harus kehilangan sahabat baik yang sudah menebar benih cinta hingga tumbuh subur dihatinya. Akashi Seijurou. Lelaki tampan jurusan management ekonomi dengan segala pesonanya.

Bagaimana tak jatuh cinta, yang baru sekali lihat saja langsung dibuat lupa dunia apalagi Tetsuya yang sudah menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun bersama. Namun melihat reputasi Akashi yang begitu baik di kampusnya dengan prestasi luar biasa di tambah sang pangeran adalah sahabat baiknya membuat Tetsuya bungkam, menyumpal rapat-rapat mulutnya yang memang irit mengeluarkan kalimat itu agar tak kecoplosan untuk mengumandangkan rasa sukanya.

Kata seniornya di jurusan sastra, Izuki Shun. Memendam rasa itu tak mudah, semakin di pendam rasanya akan semakin menumpuk, ibarat penumpang kereta dihari kerja, bikin sesak, itu kalau ruang hati bisa nampak oleh mata. Awalnya Tetsuya tak begitu percaya dengan senpainya itu. Toh dia tetap merasa tenang tanpa harus mengakui perasaannya pada Akashi namun lama-kelamaan rasanya benar juga. Sesak.

Tak ingin berlarut dalam perasaan yang tak juga berkurang malah makin bertambah setiap harinya, si biru muda mulai mencoba menyetop, mengontrol rasa yang menggelora setiap waktu berdua dihabiskan bersama namun apadaya tak bisa, pesona Akashi terlalu kuat untuk dihadapi oleh seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengakui dosa yang selama ini ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat.

.

.

.

Jari jemari lentik meremas ujuang kemejanya, bibir mungil berulang kali mengulang kata sakti yang akan diucapkan pada sang pujaan, melnacarkan kalimat yang terdiri dari tiga kata itu "Aku menyukai Akashi-kun" Wajah pucatnya semakin memerah, meski kalimat itu telah ia rafalkan berkali-kali namun tak juga menghilangkan kegugupan yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku menyukai-"

"Tetsuya" belum sempat kalimatnya selesai, si biru muda langsung menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya, menengok kea rah suara yang menginterupsi kegiatan latihannya.

"Eh, Akashi-kun, sudah selesai latihannya?" ucap Tetsuya sedikit gugup.

"Hm" angguk si merah tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, membuat kegugupan dihati Tetsuya makin menjadi. Kalau degupan jantungnya bisa didengar, mungkin akan seperti tabuhan genderang yang tiada hentinya.

Efek gugup, Tetsuya mematung di tempat, seakan ada yang menahan sepasang kaki jenjangnya untuk beranjak dari rerumputan taman. Melihat Tetsuya yang tak juga bergerak, memancing sepasang kaki jenjang lainnya untuk mendekat.

"Kau terlihat aneh hari ini"

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menyentuh kening yang terlihat memerah. Merasa bahaya untuk jantungnya Tetsuya spontan menghindar dengan mundur satu langkah, membuat Akashi terperangah dengan tingkah aneh sahabatnya.

"Ti tid tidak apppa-aapaa" ucapnya susah payah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Akashi kun" ulangnya cepat untuk mengurangi kecurigaan si merah yang kini mulai menunjukkan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ayo pulang!" ajaknya cepat lalu berbalik dan berjalan lebih dulu tanpa menunggu Akashi yang masih memperhatikannya dari belakang.

.

.

.

Dua minggu berselang dari kegagalan pernyataan cintanya membuat Tetsuya menyiapkan diri matang-matang. Selama 14 hari ia berlatih mengendalikan emosi agar tetap tenang saat eksekusi cintanya nanti. Berbagai buku tentang bagaimana menyatakan perasaan cinta yang di pinjam dari perpustakaan sudah ia tamatkan di tambah tips-tips agar bisa diterima sudah habis dimakan oleh otaknya. Kali ini Tetsuya merasa jauh lebih siap.

Dengan sabar ia menunggu kedatangan si target. Tetsuya memilih sebuah café dekat kampusnya sebagai tempat bersejarah cerita perjalanan kisah cinta pertamanya. Liquid putih manis yang dipesan sudah tandas setengah isinya.

Sudah setengah jam lebih dari waktu janjian, namun Tetsuya masih menunggu. Otaknya mulai mengumandangkan kalimat-kalimat yang berpotensi membuat dirinya mundur dari arena pertarungan.

"Dia tidak akan datang"

"Akashi tidak akan datang"

Otak bagian pesimis mulai mempengaruhi. Cairan putih kembali dihisap, mengenyahkan pikiran negative yang akan membuatnya menjadi pecundang kembali.

"Tidak! Dia pasti akan datang. Akashi-kun tidak pernah ingkar janji" Otak bagian optimis mulai membela, sepertinya setelah dapat asupan dari cairan putih manis yang baru saja disesapnya.

"Sruttttttt" isi dari gelas mulai tandas, bersamaan dengan suara sapaan yang membuat mata biru muda berbinar lega.

"maaf, Tetsuya sudah lama menunggu?, tadi aku ada sedikit keperluan" ucap sang pujaan yang membuat hati si biru muda adem seketika. Suara merdu yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"eh, iya tidak apa-apa" ucapnya spontan dengan rasa gugup yang tak tertutup sempurna.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin Tetsuya bicarakan" ucap si merah to the point. Semua tahu jika Akashi itu tak suka berbasa-basi.

"Ah begini-" ucapan tiba-tiba terhenti, lidahnya terasa kelu ditambah debaran jantung yang mulai terasa semakin kencang. Nafas ditarik berkali-kali mencoba menenangkan si jantung yang seakan terasa ingin keluar hingga menimbulkan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya dari orang di hadapan yang masih terus menunggu jawaban, satu alis terangkat heran melihat tingkah sahabat biru muda yang biasanya pelit menunjukkan ekspresi lain selain wajah papannya.

"Eh, ini Akashi-kun pesan saja dulu. Aku yang traktir" daftar menu disodorkan spontan demi terhindar dari tatapan meneylidik yang semakin memojokkan, membuat kegugupan semakin tak mau menghilang.

Tak ingin mengecewakan sahabat baiknya dengan menolak permintaan membayarkan makanan, meski Akashi cukup mampu bahkan untuk membeli tempat tongkrongan Favorit mahasiswa itu, akhirnya daftar menu diambil.

"Satu grentea latte" pintanya pada pelayan yang setia berdiri untuk mencatat pesanan.

"Jadi, mau bicara sekarang" Akashi tak ingin menunggu lagi untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan sahabatnya. Ucapannya lolos begitu saja sesaat setelah menyebutkan pesanan.

"Eh itu jadi begini" Nafas kembali ditarik pelan, lalu dihembuskan halus namun kali ini tanpa pengulangan. Dalam jeda ketika Akashi memesan Tetsuya sudah menguatkan diri untuk mengatakan maksud dan tujuan.

"Aku-" Kalimat terputus, Rupanya masih ada keraguan.

"Aku Me-" kali ini diputus dengan panggilan nama yang membuat Akashi tak lagi memperhatikan Tetsuya.

"Sei" Ucapan lembut yang menginterupsi datang dari arah pintu. Sesosok lelaki manis dengan rambut coklat kemudian menghampiri dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk tepat disebalah Akashi.

"Kouki, bukannya nanti akan kujemput" lawan bicara tak lagi fokus pada si biru muda yang mulai merasakan nyeri dihati.

"aku selesai lebih cepat, karena gladi bersih sebelum pementasan jadi senpai mengizinkan untuk pulang lebih cepat agar kami bisa beristirahat" ucap si surai coklat disertai senyum manisnya.

"Ano,," Nada suaranya terdengar ragu-ragu, tak ingin menyela sebenarnya namun ia tak bisa berada di situasi seperti ini. Tetsuya tahu jika Akashi tengah dekat dengan seoarang mahasiswa seangkatan mereka dari fakultas seni, Furihata Kouki namun tetsuya tidak tahu jika mereka sudah sedekat ini, ditambah lagi panggilan keduanya yang memanggil dengan nama kecil satu sama lain, ia yakin jika hubungan mereka jauh lebih dekat dari apa yang diperkirakannya.

"eh kuroko" ucap furihata sedikit terkejut, dia sebenarnya tak menyadari keberadaan si biru muda.

"halo furihata kun" sapa tetsuya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Maaf-maaf, aku tidak sadar kau ada disana" ucap furihata sungguh-sungguh, ada nada bersalah dalam kalimatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Furihata-kun, sudah biasa" balas Tetsuya canggung. Pernyataan cinta pun kembali gagal, ketiganya terlibat pembicaraan yang membuat Akashi lupa akan rasa ingin tahunya dengan apa yang sebenarnya ingin diucapkan Tetsuya, dan Tetsuya kemungkinan tidak akan menyusun rencana pernyataan cinta lagi karena dari pembicaraan mereka ia tahu jika Akashi dan Furihata sudah mulai berkencan.

Dan pada akhirnya Tetsuya harus kembali memendam perasaannya, ah mungkin kali ini ia akan membuangnya saja, melupakan semuanya demi kebahagiaan sang sahabat yang juga cinta pertamanya. Melihat bagaimana Akashi tersenyum setiap kali memandang Furihata membuat ia merasa sahabatnya akan bahagia jika bersama lelaki manis itu.

.

.

.

Sejak memutuskan untuk melupakan perasaannya, Tetsuya mulai membatasi intensitas pertemuan dengan Akashi. Akan sulit memang, apalagi perasaannya sudah mengakar selama bertahun-tahun, dengan membatasi petemuan dia berharap bisa menyetop perasaan yang masuk dan bertambah setiap kali ia berjumpa dan menhabiskan waktu bersama si merah.

Biasanya mereka pulang bersama dengan Tetsuya yang setia menunggu si pujaan hati selesai dari rutinitas organisasi kampus atau latihan basket di sore hari. Saat sama-sama tak punya jam kuliah, biasanya Akashi memberikan usul untuk menhabiskan waktu bersama di perpustakaan.

Namun kini semuanya berbeda. Sejak si merah punya teman dekat yang disinyalir kini menjadi kekasihnya tak ada lagi waktu 7 hari bersama, paling banyak mungkin 2 atau 3 hari itupun hanya sekedar berpapasan atau mengobrol sebentar hingga si merah mendapat panggilan telepon dari orang yang kini berada di hatinya.

Sesak, sedih jangan ditanya. Meski tak sempat untuk berpacaran namun rasanya setara dengan diputuskan pacara tanpa tahu kesalahan. Daripada mengalami hal yang terus berulang, kebersamaan yang terpotong karena interupsi dari furihata, Tetsuya akhirnya memutuskan menghindar sepenuhnya. Jika melihat bayangan Akashi sedikit saja ia akan memilih jalan memutar, atau jika kadang bertemu jalan buntu dia lebih memilih balik badan.

.

.

.

Akashi mulai tak tenang melihat perubahan drastis Tetsuya, awalnya dia tak terlalu peka dengan intensitas pertemuan yang makin berkurang karena selalu ada furihata disisinya. Namun tetsuya yang selalu menghindar setiap bertemu dengannya mulai membuatnya penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan sahabat biru muda kesayangannya itu.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku" Tetsuya kali ini tak mampu mengelak, langkah kakinya yang cepat tak mampu menyelamatkannya dari Akashi yang ternyata mengikuti dengan langkah yang lebih cepat hingga kini berhasil dicegat si merah.

"Aku tidak menghindar" ucapnya senormal mungkin, menjauhkan kecurigaan yang terlihat pada sepasang manik beda warna milik Akashi.

"Bohong!" wajah tampan mengeras, ia kesal dengan si biru muda yang mencoba membohonginya.

"Benar, Akashi-kun, aku tidak bohong" Tetsuya tersenyum wajar, tak sia-sia rupanya dia ikut club drama waktu highschool dulu, terbukti dengan lengan yang semulanya diremat kasar Akashi mulai melonggar.

Namun bukan Akashi namanya jika berhasil dikelabui oleh domba kecil seperti Tetsuya.

"Dengar Tetsuya" kedua tangan kokoh kini bertengger dibahu mungil itu, telapak tangan memegang kuat.

"Aku mengenalmu jauh lebih lama dari siapapun, jadi aku tahu semua perubahan pada Tetsuya" ucapnya tegas dengan pandangan mata melembut seolah meyakinkan si biru muda jika dia selalu ada untuk Tetsuya.

Tetsuya hanya mematung, jujur dia tak kuat jika harus berlama-lama dalam posisi seperti ini, terelbih melihat bagaimana sepasang iris heterocrom itu memandangnya.

"Aku tahu semua tentang Tetsuya, jadi tak ada gunanya jika kau berbohong padaku"

'jika kau tahu tentangku, harusnya kau bisa mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku' ucap tetsuya dalam hati. Matanya terasa panas, siap mengalirkan cairan bening yang mulai membuat kelereng biru mudanya berkaca-kaca ditambah emosi yang mulai tak terkendali karena diserang oleh tatapan Akashi yang begitu ia puja.

Ia ingin menghindar namun sudah terpojok hingga iris biru mudanya menangkap sosok coklat yang tengah berjalan tak jauh dari posisi mereka. Tak ingin furihata salah faham dengan posisi mereka, tetsuya melepaskan diri dari Akashi dengan buru-buru kemudian memanggil furihata yang sebenranya tak menyadari keberadaan mereka berdua.

"Furihata-kun" ucapnya keras yang langsung membuat pemuda manis itu menengok, begitu pun dengan Akashi yang mulai mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok yang kini mendekati mereka.

"Sei, kuroko, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya pemuda manis itu wajar namun direspon tak biasa oleh Tetsuya yang merasa tak enak pada furihata.

"Kami kebetulan bertemu disini" ucap tetsuya cepat sementara Akashi lebih memilih tak ikut dalam pembicaraan itu.

"Oh begitu, oya aku sudah lama tak melihatmu"

"Aku-"

"Lihatkan, bukan aku saja yang merasa kau menghindar" potong Akashi.

"Benar, kau seperti menghindar kuroko".

"Tidak kok" balas Tetsuya cepat.

"Kau tahukan hawa keberadaanku agak ditipis, jadi sulit di notice" 'begitupun perasaanku' sambungnya dengan wajah sedih yang tersembunyi dibalik ekspresi datarnya yang dominan.

"itu mungkin karena kau kurang bergaul kuroko, harusnya kau lebih terbuka. Jadi orang-orang bisa terbiasa dengan kehairanmu" saran Furihata panjang lebar.

"kau bisa mencari teman, atau kekasih mungkin" sambung si coklat tanpa sadar seakan terbawa dengan percakapan mereka. Akashi masih diam, ia masih setia mendengarkan kedua orang yang saat ini paling dekat dengannya.

"hahaha, sepertinya saranmu cukup bagus furihata-kun" Tetsuya tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Sepertinya aku memang perlu mencari kekasih" sambungnya polos, namun membuat salah satu pendengar disana merasa tak begitu senang.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya aku memang perlu mencari kekasih" kalimat it uterus terngiang ditelinga Akashi dan entah kenapa membuat emosinya selalu tak stabil akhir-akhir ini hingga berdampak pada kegiatan di luar kampusnya.

Pada rapat BEM, Akashi terlihat lebih menakutkan dari biasanya membuat anggotanya tak berani walau hanya sekedar melirik. Lalu, saat latihan basekt dia memberi porsi latihan yang jauh berlipat-lipat dari sebelumnya, bahkan aomine yang terkenal dengan stamina yang tiada habisnya bisa tergeletak tak berdaya setelah mengikuti latihan neraka dari kapten basket iblisnya itu.

Hari demi hari berlalu, bukannya membaik Akashi malah tambah uring-uringan, bahakn saat bersama furihata pun kadang ia lepas control hingga membuat jiwa cihua-hua furihata muncul karena sikapnya yang begitu menakutkan ditambah lagi si biru muda yang disinyalir menjadi tersangka dari badmoodnya kini menghilang sempurna dari jangkauan penglihatannya.

Akashi tak tahu jika Tetsuya yang tak berada disisinya akan semenjengkelkan ini, bukankah biasanya dia taka pa-apa bahkan jika tak bertemu berhari-hari.

"Ahhhh" surai merah diremas kasar, wajah kesal tak juga menghilang dari paras tampan yang biasanya membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut itu. Akashi yang biasanya cool sudah tak terlihat lagi, dan kali ini seratus kali lebih menakutkan dari Akashi yang biasanya hingga membuat orang-orang berfikir sebelum mendekat, masih sayang nyawa katanya saat diwawancara, termasuk furihata.

Gigi menggeraram tak suka, tatapan manik beda warna menajam seakan bisa membaut lubang pada objek yang di pandang.

Sosok biru muda tengah duduk tenang bersama seseorang yang menampakkan hanya punggung yang dilapisi kemeja hijau tua. Senada dengan rambutnya yang terkadang menari-nari ketika diterpa angin sore itu.

Tak mampu mengontrol emosinya, kaki-kaki jenjang melangkah lebih cepat dari biasanya, ingin cepat sampai pada tempat dimana si pembuat masalah dalam hatinya yang tengah tersenyum berbicara dengan lelaki dari fakultas kedokteran yang sangat ia kenal. Midoroma Shintaro.

"Tetsuya!" ucapnya dingin. Membuat dua biru muda-hijau itu akhirnya berfokus padanya.

Wajah tak suka jelas telihat dari gurat-gurat tampan yang sedikit mengeras, tatapannya kian menajam seakan ingin menelan bulat-bulat objek hijau di depannya.

"Glup" Midorima menguk ludah susah payah, seakan ada biji kedondong yang nyangkut dalam tenggorokonnya. Akashi Seijurou dalam mode level iblis tertinggi jelas sudah dihafal di luar kepala, terlihat dari aura berat nan pekat yang menguar dimana-mana akhirnya membuat pemuda berkacamata itu meninggalkan tempat tanpa diminta.

"Maaf kuroko, aku pergi dulu" ucapnya buru-buru, lalu membawa buku-buku tebal itu pergi bersamanya.

Tak merasa terpengaruh dengan Akashi dalam mode iblisnya karena sudah terbiasa, si biru muda dengan entengnya memasukkan satu-satunya buku tebal miliknya dalam tas selempang kainnya, bermaskud ikut pergi menyusul teman berkacamatanya itu.

Langkah kaki mantap melewati si merah yang masih tak menurunkan aura mencekamnya, namun belum satu langkah ia melewati lelaki tampan itu, lengan kecil ditahan, Tetsuya sampai meringis merasakan genggaman pada lengannya yang begitu kuat.

"Apa yang-" belum sempat ia memnita penjelasan, tubuh kecil itu kini ditarik paksa ke arah taman yang terlihat lebih sepi.

Tangan kecil dihentak kasar hingga terlepas dari genggaman kuat itu, gurat merah serupa jari jari tangan terlihat jelas pada lengan yang tak tertutup kain biru muda yang membalut kauputih di dalamnya.

"apa kau berpacaran dengannya?" Tanya Akashi tajam.

"-" tak mengerti, Tetsuya memilih diam.

"Jawab aku, kau punya telingakan!" kali ini telapak tangannya memegang kuat sepasang bahu milik Tetsuya, Tatapan tajamnya tak juga melembut.

"kau pacaran dengan shintarou!" nada suara makin memeberat, tak sungkan lagi menujukkan bagaimana tidaksukanya dia.

"Akashi-kun kenapa sih" Tetsuya masih tak mengerti.

"Kau menghindariku karena pacaran dengan shintarou hm" Kali ini senyum mengejek syarat kesinisian di lempar tanpa sungkan, membuat Tetsuya merasa tersinggung.

"Kalau aku pacaran dengan Midorima-kun apa urusanmu" balas Tetsuya tajam, semakin membuat kemarahan di mata Akashi berkobar.

"Kau-" Akashi merasa tak terima, entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit mendengar ucapan Tetsuya dan kemarahannya pun terasa kian memuncak, terlihat dari genggaman yang kian menguat hingga menekan, membuat tubuh kecil tetsuya agak merendah.

"Kau salah besar menyult kemarahanku Ku ro ko Tet su ya" ucapnya penuh penekanan dengan sorot mata yang kian menajam, melihatnya Tetsuya merasa sudah tak sanggup lagi, emosinya ikut diaduk melihat setiap perilaku Akashi yang seolah tak terima dirinya dekat dengan orang lain padahal ia sendiri setiap saat terang-terangan menunjukkan afeksi mesar dengan orang lain di depan matanya. Tetsuya tak sanggup membendung luka lagi.

Tetsuya merasa ini adalah kesmpatannya untuk meluapkan segala perasaannya, tak peduli jika Akashi punya kekasih, tak peduli bagaimana reaksi Akashi nanti, ia benar-benar tak peduli lantaran perasaannya sudah seakan mau meluap saat ini.

"Kau marah?, kau tidak berhak marah" nada suara rendah, sangat halus namun begitu rapuh matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kau berlagak marah dan tak suka seolah aku kekasihmu" air mata mulai mengalir tak tertahan.

"Aku menyukaimu saja bahkan kau tak tahu, aneh sekali kau marah seperti itu" kali ini Tetsuya tersenyum miris.

Sepasang manik beda warna membulat begitu mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan tetsuya.

"Apa?" tanyanya untuk memastikan.

"Aku menyukaimu, aku menyukaimu sejak lama, dan kau malah berpacaran dengan orang lain. Ketika aku mencoba menghindar dan melupakan semuanya tiba-tiba kau mencariku, pura-pura marah saat aku menghindarimu dan bersama orang lain-"

"kau jahat, kau punya kekasih aku sudah merelakannya tapi kau malah membuatku kembali dalam keadaan menyedihkan ini lagi"

"Kau jahat Akashi-kun, kau jahat" tangan mengepal lalu memukul dada bidang itu berkali-kali.

"kau jahat, harusnya kau tak berlaku begini saat aku sudah merelakanmu"

"kau benar-benar jahat, Akashi Seijurou-kun"

'Kau jahat, kau tidak tahu bagaimana sulitnya aku menjalani ini. Melihatmu tertawa dengan orang lain sangat menyakitkan, melihatmu memandang orang lain dengan tatapan lain sangat menyakitkan. Kau jahat!" Tetsuya tak sungkan mengungkapkan rasa cemburu yang telah lama ia pendam.

Akashi diam, emosinya mulai surut. Otak cerdanya mulai menyimpulkan segala ucapan Tetsuya.

Tubuh kecil itu kini ditarik dalam dekapannya, memeluknya penuh perasaan.

"Lihatkan! Kau jahat sekali, kau masih saja mencoba membuatku berfikir jika aku punya harapan. Kau benar-benar kejam" Tetsuya semakin menangis namun ia tak menolak pelukan Akashi, rasanya hangat sekali.

"Maafkan aku" akhirnya Akashi buka suara dan kini tangannya melingkar sempurna pada punggung yang seakan roboh itu. Mengusapnya penuh sayang mencoba menguatkan.

"maafkan aku, jika aku menyakiti Tetsuya sedalam ini, sungguh aku tidak tahu" pelukan makindieratkan, matanya terpejam mencoba meresapi perasaan yang kini mereka bagi.

Tetsuya mencoba menguatkan dirinya, tak ingin terbuai dengan situasi. Jemari lentik mendorong dada bidang Akashi pelan.

Tangnnya mengusap sisa air mata pada sepasang pipi yang sudah memerah karena luapan emosi yang sudah lama ia tahan.

"Sudah cukup Akashi-kun" Tetsuya tersenyum, berat rasanya untuk mengucaokan rasa perpisahan terang-terangan namun dia harus melakukannya, dia sudah rela sekarang.

"Aku senang jika Akashi-kun bahagia, dan sekarang aku sudah lega karena sudah mengatakan semuanya, aku merelakan Akashi-kun dengan Furtihata kun" lanjutnya kemudian kembali tersenyum. Gerakan badannya hendak ingin pergi namun kemudian tertahan saat Akashi kembali membawa tubuh kecilnya dalam dekapan yang lebih kuat.

"eh Akashi-kun lepaskan, " pinta tetsuya susah payah sambil mencoba lepas dari dekapan.

"Aku ingin aku bahagia kan?" Ucap Akashi berat, emosinya ikut teraduk setelah mendengar segala pengakuan Tetsuya, namun diantara emosi yang berkecamuk itu hatinya merasa hangat.

Kepala biru muda mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Jika kau ingin aku bahagia, tetaplah di sisiku" kali ini Akashi yang melepas dekapan, tubuh kecil tetsuya dijauhkan pelan namun sepasang tangannya tetap memegang lembut bahu mungil itu, begitu pun tatapannya, ikut melembut.

"Aku lebih dari sekedar menyukaimu, Tetsuya"

"Maaf aku tak peka sebelumnya, tapi sekarang aku yakin-"

"Aku yakin dengan perasaanku"

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya" kedua pipi gembil ditangkup penuh sayang, membuat tatapan Tetsuya langsung fokus memandang wajah Akashi. Ada kehangatan dirasakan dalam hatinya namun hilang seketika saat menyadari kembali status Akashi yang sudah punya kekasih.

"Tidak, Akashi-kun. Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak ingin egois dan menyakiti Furihata-kun" Tetsuya sedih namun dia harus mengatakannya, dan Akashi bisa melihat rasa sedih itu dalam pancaran bola mata biru muda favoritnya, ia tak suka hal itu.

"Aku tidak suka tatapanmu, dan aku tidak menerima penolakan. Ingat!" ucapnya absolute yang dihadiahi gelengan kepala oleh Tetsuya,

"Tapi- hmppppppttt" ucapan itu dipotong dengan sebuah ciuman yang tak disangka Tetsuya.

"Dengar sayang, aku tak pacaran dengan Kouki, kau salah faham" manik biru muda membulat terkejut.

"Tapi kalian-hmpttttttttt" lagi-lagi ucapan Tetsuya diputus seenankanya dengan ciuman, dan kali ini disertai dengan lumatan gemas untuk membuat bibir itu berhenti menyangkal.

"Kami memang dekat dan pernah berkencan sekali, tapi kami tidak pacaran" lagi-lagi Tetsuya merasa tak menegrti.

"Hmpttttttttttttt hmppttttt" belum sempat ia berbicara, sepasang bibir merah mudanya sudah dilumat habis-habisan, sampai membuat Tetsuya merasa lemas hingga harus berpegangan kuat pada bahu Akashi.

"Aku dan kouki tak cocok jadi kekasih, karena hanya Tetsuya yang cocok jadi kekasihku, begitu pun sebaliknya. Jadi kau tidak kuiizinkan untuk menyanggah apalgi menolak". Ucapan syarat akan perintah absolute itu membuat sepasang pipi milik Tetsuya bersemu merah. Kepalanya mengangguk mengiyakan, Akashi sudah bertitah dan ia tak mungkin bisa lari dari titah itu, dan ia juga lebih memikirkan keselamatan bibirnya yang akan kena lumat habis-habisan jika menolak perintah kaisra merah yang berhasil menawan hatinya.

…..

End

Ya ampun akhirnya nulis ini juga,

Dan rasanya masih jauh dari harapan. Hhu

Perasaan keluar jalur mulu deh. Hihihi

Abaikan tulisan gak jelas ini, jari saya sepertinya ikutan eror.

.

.

OMAKE. . . . . . . . . .

Menikmati hari resmi jadiannya, Akashi asik tiduran di atas pangkuan si biru muda yang kini resmi sudah jadi kekasihnya, matanya terpejam saat sela-sela jari sang kekasih bersentuhan dengan surai merahnya. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan, di tambah aroma vanilla yang menguar dihampir seluruh ruangan, benar-benar ciri khas Tetsuya sekali.

"Akshi-kun"

"Hmmm"

"Kenapa tak memebritahuku kau tak jadian dengan furihata-kun", kepala biru sedikit membungkuk, tepat menatap wajah Akashi yang menghadap ke atas karena posisi duduk.

"Tetsuya kan tak bertanya" balas Akashi masih dengan mata terpejam.

"kau menyebalkan Akashi-kun" bibir dikerucutkan, tak puas dengan jawaban sang kekasih, matanya memandang sebal pada Akashi yang masih memejamkan mata hingga tak sadar jika sebuah tangan menarik tengkuknya hingga mendekat dan menempel sempurna dengan bibir Akashi.

"Hmmppttttttttttttttt" bahkan dengan posisi berbaring dan dibawah pun Akashi masih dominan dalam ciuman. Tak kuat, dengan sepenuh tenaga Tetsuya mencoba melepaskan dan berhasil.

"Kenapa, Aka-"

"Hmptttttttttt…," tengkuk kembali ditarik

"Hmmmpppppppppttt" tetsuya makin memberontak tatakala sebuah lidah berhasil masuk dalam mulu hangatnya lalu memeblit lidahnya.

Rambut merah dijambak, hingga Akashi terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hoshhh hoshh" Tetsuya terlihat kepayahan, bahkan satu kata pun sulit keluar dari mulutnya, sementara wajahnya makin memerah dengan tindakan Akashi yang tak ia duga-duga itu, sedangkan si tersangka hanya tersenyum yang lama kelamaan menjadi seringai melihat hasil karyanya yang diatas ekspetasinya. Begitu indah.

"Ke h kena hah pa Me nh cium ku" ucapnya disela nafas yang masih tak beraturan, punggung tanganya megelap saliva yang entah milik siapa disudut bibirnya.

"Karena kau memanggil tak benar sayang, kau memanggil nama keluargaku, kita sudah pacaran sekarang dan harusnya kau memanggil nama kecilku" Akashi menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Oh" ucap Tetsuya dengan wajah yang kembali datar meski wajahnya masih memerah.

"Harusnya seijurou-kun mengatakan tak pacaran dengan furihata-kun"

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya, kan kau tidak Tanya, sayang" Akashi gemas ingin mencubit pipi gembul kekasihnya, atau melumat kembali bibir yang tak juga mau berhenti bicara soal masa lalu mereka.

"Ya, supaya aku tak salah fahamkan" Tetsuya tak juga mau mengalah, padahal sekarang mereka sudah resmi berpacaran.

"Tetsuya sendiri kenapa tak mengaku suka padaku sejak awal, harusnya kau juga mengatakannya kan" Akashi, membalik keadaan, berharap si biru muda berhenti membahas hal yang sudah berlalu itu.

"Bakashi bodoh" Akashi sedikit terkejut saat mendengar balasan dari kekasihnya, jika orang lain mungkin akan dihadiahi dengan rajaman berpuluh-puluh gunting.

"Kau bilang tahu segalanya tentangku, perasaanku saja kau tak peka, kau ini ternyata tak sepintar yang orang-orang bilang. Huh" ucapan Tetsuya yang terakhir ini membuat Akashi akhirnya bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan kini berhadapan langsung dengan sang kekasih.

"Aku salah mengira tahu semua tentang Tetsuya" ucapnya dengan nada dilemah-lemahkan namun terdengar aneh detilang Tetsuya, ditambah ekspresi bersalah yang nyata sekali dibuat-buat.

"Jadi-" Akashi sengaja menjeda kalimatnya, Dagu Tetsuya ditahan oleh jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai tampan.

"Apakah Tetsuya mau menunjukkan semuanya sekarang, kalau bisa luar dalam agar aku bisa mengetahui semuanya" matanya mengerling menggoda.

"Bukkk" sebuah pukalan sayang mendarat di perut kotak-kotak miliknya, akahsi mengaduh kesakitan. Tak disangka, pacarnya punya tenaga begitu besar dibalik tubuh kecilnya.


End file.
